knocking on sealed doors
by Gracefully Inadequate
Summary: Meet Kin, a girl with charms, pranks, and an outgoing personality. From Bladebreakers to a forced member of the corporation, Biovolt, she can outstand anything. But can she?


Title: knocking on sealed doors  
  
Authoress: gracefully inadequate  
  
Rating: PG-13, R in future chapters  
  
Warnings: swearing, OC, OOC, humor (sexual included), romance, violence, and coarse language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Beyblade. Feather Hiwatari belongs to my friend Adar, Kin Mei Kon belongs to me, so ask before using her! Other characters will be disclaimed later on.  
  
Comments: NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!!!!! The first chapter is in the P.O.V. (point of view) of my character, Kin. No other chapter will be in a P.O.V., but there may be moments that have it. Review please???!!!  
  
Pairings: hints of Feather/ Johnny. Discover the others on your own and tell me which ones you think they are, maybe there will be a surprise!!  
  
Summary: Meet Kin, a girl with charms, pranks, mystery, and humor, who has been forced to become a member of the Demolition Boys in the cold snow desert of Russia. Fun, games, and pranks are experienced, but what is the real reason she came?  
  
Chapter: hangings are meant to hang delicately, not dead bodies  
  
Kin's POV  
  
The light of the sun shone through my dark room that had basically no life within it, except for my own. My life was dark, full of people around me that had no care about anything except winning, and only winning: victory was what ruled around here. Sorry, that's a lie; Voltaire Hiwatari is the one who rules everything. His coldness towards everyone is feared by all who work here, when I say here, I mean the dreaded corporation of Biovolt that I care to work for.  
  
Life his is basically a boring one, no love, no parents, nothing hat would make you happy, except if you found someone you could hold on to, and they would be there for you always is quite the exception. When I came here, a couple of years ago, I had no idea that the scientists and workers behaved as if they had a stick up their ass, and would not smile if you fell down the stairs, or made a funny comment or joke. The team that I work with has a lot of history to it, The Demolition Boys. Captain Tala Yuriy Valkov, the coldest guy in the whole team, Bryan Ivanov, second in command, Ivan Medolouski, just another team mate, and Spencer Urovitch, the strongest of the group.  
  
They all have a lot of history to them, when they were brought to Paradise Island, which turned into a hell, they would go through the brutal training together, cry together, experience pain together, and share secrets together. That is where my best friend comes in, Feather Hiwatari. She grew up with her brother, Kai, who is a bit of an attitude shit, but hey, we all make mistakes. She was the one that would make the guys laugh, and basically be there when they needed her, and when they didn't, she would be an annoyance and irritating the shit out of Boris was her favorite hobby.  
  
How do I know all this? I wasn't there after all. Allow me to introduce myself before I get even farther. My name is Kin Mei Kon, and I am now fourteen years old. I have no idea why the hell people call me Kin, it's not even my real name, but I guess it just stuck in my head when my brother kept nagging at me to tell people what my name was falsely believed to be. Xian Ahti Kon is my real name; god knows how they got Kin and Mei from that! Guess it came from my parents, who are both dead, thanks to the work of some assassin. Bastard.  
  
With all the Chinese names, one would think I was Chinese right? Quite the opposite my friend. My father and his side of the family were all Chinese, and descendants of the white tiger clan. I have some characteristics, which are cat-like, but I'll get to that in a minute.  
  
My mothers side is quite different from the traditional origin of my dad: her father was Irish, and my grandmother was born and raised in Helsinki, Finland, that is where I get Ahti from.  
  
I have two brothers, Rei and Katsu. We were the only people in the house that survived the slaughter of my family, which numbers to seven. My brother Rei looks more Chinese, and even behaves like one, only he doesn't have the accent, since he visited America so much when Beyblading, and believe me, he is happy that he lost the fuckin' accent! Rei even looks like me, amber eyes, black hair (even though I dye mine black), the same gracefulness (even though I fall down the stairs at least once a day), and we share the interest for martial arts, mind you, I am better.  
  
Katsu is a totally different story! Sure he has the black hair, green eyes that make him look Irish and some gracefulness attached to his attitude, but he is WILD! He goes every week to a pub, and came back twice with a major hangover, and a girl on each arm. God knows what they were doing al night. He has no accent, he goes to parties, doesn't beyblade, but he is a kind person, despite the fights we have.  
  
Now to my characteristics. I have natural red hair, but I dye it black to show everyone that I am Chinese. I do not wear a kimono or anything that the traditional inhabitants of China would wear. I have my own style that includes a mix that people would categorize as Biker-Punk. Fuck you! I wear whatever the fuck I want, even if it is...pink or some wacky color! Anyway, I have the pale skin that will burn in a half hour if I go outside, a somewhat perfect figure, despite some scars here and there, amber eyes, and a couple of tattoos. When my brothers found out, they were ready to shoot me!  
  
Life in the Biovolt world is tiring, demanding and painful. You do something wrong and they will give you ten lashes, and when I say that, better count twenty of the damned things, because shit, its hard to ignore them.  
  
I tend to do things that piss off most of the workers, but we all know they love me (sorry to sound so vain). Sliding and skateboarding down the banisters are part of my everyday routine, flirting with the team captain is also one, and damn, I nearly had him, but then, something happened and I could never take control of it again. I go to bed at three in the morning, and wake up at seven, but if I am lucky, Boris lets me sleep in until ten. He's quite a nice guy, even though he could be perverted, mean, and short- tempered, but hey, Russian nationality mixed with a whip can do that to a person.  
  
To me, he is like the dad I never had, caring, devoted, loving, and proud of everything I do, and the screaming he gives me is just to show that he cares, since his own son had been killed by a street gang, and he hates himself for it. I'm his second child, and as much as I hate Biovolt, the things that make me stay, is love. The love he shows me when I'm upset, or happy, no matter what it may be, he's always there. Feather, my best friend, I love her and I can't play the every day prank without her innocence and pride, even though I think she lost hers a long time ago. There is another reason that I stay, but I don't even know anymore, he hasn't spoken to me in a long time, and I actually wonder if he still thinks about me once in a while in the way he did once.  
  
Anyway, the thing that brightens up my day, like this one, is the sun that Tala, Boris, Ivan, Spencer, Bryan and the rest of Biovolt hide from, the sun. I thought I was the vampire! They should get some sun, they are way too pale, and their eyes are way to big, they basically look like some gawking school girl when she is in love with a hot guy she sees on the street!  
  
I have an idea, I open the door and walk down the empty hall and barge into my friend's room. She stared at me as if I were crazy, and her hypothesis grows even bigger in knowledge of what I am about to do. I grab her by the wrist and pull her out of the dark corner she hides in and make my way back to my bedroom and out of the door, down the shingles on the roof, and we descend down some stairs were I run with her behind me.  
  
The light shines through the leaves of the trees as we make our way down the cobblestone entrance, onto the road and through the woods that surround Biovolt from the rest of humanity. I wonder if Feather ever tried this before, but hell, when I stay up all night and people ask me why, it's because I wanna get out and breathe some fresh air, be it in the middle of winter, or summer, which is in this case. Thank god we both have the inner child within us, since that is the reason we have so much fun around this dismal place.  
  
I drag her through the woodland and into a clearing that no one had discovered, except for me. Tall grass covers this place, warm from the sun, green, basically a place of true home and content, since Biovolt still has some taste of winter in its walls.  
  
Feather sits down at my feet, panting from the run, she sighs and looks at me with her wide eyes and I wonder if she still thinks I'm crazy, and damn, she better know I am.  
  
"Kin" she says, grabbing my wrist and sitting me down beside her. "What are you on, because if it makes you happy, I want some too!"  
  
We both laugh hard and I hug her, knowing that nothing could ruin this perfect day, not even the rain, because if its wetness came, we would still be here, waiting for it to clear up.  
  
"No, Feather" I say, trying to speak more than I usually do, which is three short sentences a day, except to my friends, which is ten short ones. "I'm not on anything. It's just, I try to make myself happy. I play with the rules, know the consequences, and as much as they try to lock me up in my room, they can't. I love the outdoors, I love my life, and you are sure as hell a priority in my life, no matter what!" "Why are you so happy, though?"  
  
"I donno, it's part of me"  
  
"Uh, Kin?"  
  
"Yeah?" I said, still laughing, but her laughter was over.  
  
"Remember what you said about knowing the consequences of your actions?" Feather asked, looking past my gaze.  
  
"Yeah" I replied, confused.  
  
"Um, what would you do if you saw Bryan and Tala come?"  
  
"Probably nothing, why?" I replied, knowing that I would beat the shit out of Tala before Bryan.  
  
"Because, here come some of the scientists, and they don't look to happy" Feather said, moving through the grass, pulling me behind her. "Remember, to operate on the rules, means that one day, the scientists will operate on you"  
  
THAT IS THE END FOR CHAPTER ONE AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, EVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! THERE IS GOING TO BE LOTS OF HUMOUR COMING UP! By the way, the rest of the chapters are not in Kin's P.O.V. but hey, remember, if you have any comments, review them in, but./.. NO FLAMES ALOUD!!!!! 


End file.
